


His Eyes Only

by TimmyJaybird



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, a very smitten Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: While enjoying the hot springs with Kohaku, Rin gets a surprise visit from the only man whose eyes she wishes to see her.





	His Eyes Only

Rin held her yukata in her hands, running quickly. Its ends brushed her calves, but stayed from her feet so she wouldn’t trip. She could see a few thick trees in the distance, which signaled her destination. Grinning, she forced herself to run harder. Her muscles ached, but she knew close behind her was Kohaku, and if she didn’t push herself this extra bit, he would beat her.

 

She ducked around branches, and came to a skidding halt just past the trees. A few more steps, and she would have tumbled directly into one of the small hotsprings.

 

“I won!” she yelled, turning around and tossing her arms up. Her yukata flopped back down into place, just as Kohaku came bursting through the trees. He stopped, frowning at her and panting to catch her breath.

 

“How in all the hells are you  _ so fast _ ?” he asked, leaning down to braced his hands on his knees. Satisfied with her victory, Rin let herself sink down to the ground, stretching out in the grass and panting breathlessly.

 

“Sec...ret…” she managed between breaths. Her chest ached with them, but it was worth it.

 

Kohaku quirked a brow as he straightened up, before he shook his head. It was no use pressing, if Rin decided not to share something, that was that. She was endlessly stubborn, which many liked to joke was a trait that must have rubbed off on her from Sesshomaru.

 

“Whatever,” he said, offering a smile. “You gonna nap own there or get in?” Rin smiled, and when he stooped over and offered his hands, Rin let Kohaku pull her up. The motion was effortless. Rin took the time to tie her hair back with twine, knotting it so it wouldn’t get wet, as Kohaku began removing his clothing. He kept his own long hair tied back in a ponytail typically, and didn’t seem bothered if the tip were to get damp.

 

Rin unfastened her yukata, kicked off her shoes and quickly disrobed. There wasn’t even a hint of shyness around Kohaku. He’d been her friend for so long now, he’d seen her naked countless times. Even the first time, Rin hadn’t felt bashful about it.

 

Perhaps because she had eyes for only  _ one _ , and never considered anyone else would look at her in the way she looked at Sesshomaru.

 

Besides, Kohaku had never once looked at her lustfully. They joked on occasion, but Rin was at ease with complete faith in the knowledge that she was strictly his  _ friend _ , and nothing more.

 

Completely naked first, leaving her clothes in just a heap on the ground, Rin made her way into the blissfully warm water. She settled in and sighed, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. Kohaku took longer, folding his clothes neatly before climbing in a well, sitting opposite her. 

 

“You always leave your clothes such a mess,” he commented, and Rin waved him off, not opening her eyes.

 

“S’fine.” She sank lower into the water, submerged completely to her collarbone. Head tipped back, she could have slept like this. Which would have been nice. She’d been up most of the night with Kaede, replacing wards.  Rin had been more of simply a pair of helping hands. A few of the ones she’d made herself had been too sloppy to use. But she had never had the neatest writing.

 

They sat in silence for some time, just enjoying the warmth and each others company, when the sound of wind where they had been none caught them. Rin opened her eyes, noticed Kohaku was staring behind her. Rin sat up, so the water was barely touching the base of her ribs, and twisted around.

 

A-Un was suddenly taking up the small space between the trees and the springs. Rin grinned, pushing herself up hair so the water fell to her hips, as she twisted to face the yokai.

 

“A-Un!” she called happily, and the twin headed dragon made a pleased grumble, tossing its heads happily at her acknowledgement. 

 

“Rin my word!” The shrill voice was followed by the scrambling of short legs as they dropped from the beast. “ _ Decency _ , girl!”

 

Jaken came into view, quite plainly flustered by her obliviousness to her own nudity. Rin frowned at him, as Jaken turned his gaze from her to Kohaku.

 

“This is  _ improper _ !” he yelled, and Rin huffed.

 

“Hi to you too, Jaken,” she said, as the water sloshed and Kohaku made his way to her side. He gave Jaken a little wave, but the duel greetings seemed to annoy him only more. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, when he was completely obscured by Sesshomaru’s robes, as he climbed down from A-Un. Rin’s eyes jerked up to her lord’s face, and the subtle annoyance Jaken created was instantly forgotten. “Sesshomaru-sama,” she whispered.

 

He gave her the smallest of smiles, a subtle quirk of his lips. “Rin.” Her name rolled off his tongue, always sounded like the softest silk being spun from his tongue. Rin fought down a shiver, her fingers flexing against the rocks of the hot springs. Sesshomaru moved his eyes from her to Kohaku, and gave the young man a nod of his head.

 

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Kohaku said, before smiling himself. He hoisted himself out of the springs, which had Rin turning her head to him quizzically.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?”

 

“I think I’m going over there,” he said, jerking his head in the direction of the other small springs that dotted the area. Large rocks settled between the little pools, mostly obscuring them from vision. “Give you a little privacy.”

 

Rin opened her mouth to protest, before snapping it back shut. Kohaku gave her a knowing grin, before he nodded again to Sesshomaru, and then turned his words towards Jaken.

 

“C’mon Jaken, why don’t you bring A-Un over here? He can bask in the sun.” Still naked, Kohaku began walking away.

 

“You can address me  _ properly _ !” he yelled, his little legs working to try and catch up to Kohaku’s quickly moving figure. “And have you both no shame? Put on some  _ clothes _ !”

 

A-Un launched himself up into the air, making for the large rocks he could stretch himself out on. Rin watched the spectacle of them leaving, and didn’t notice Sesshomaru moving towards her. It was only when he’d dropped down a knee in front of her that she turned, and he caught her face in his hands.

 

She parted her lips to speak, but the words died on her tongue was Sesshomaru pulled her closer, kissed her. His mouth sealed whatever thought she had within her head, and she was fine with that. Rin sighed, relaxing into it, shivering when his tongue traced the seam to her lips, before he sucked at her bottom lip.

 

“I missed you,” he whispered, into the kisses, and Rin reached up, wrapped her wet hands around his wrists, pressed her thumbs to the streaks of color on his smooth skin. She lifted herself up a little more, tipping her head back and accepting his tongue when it finally pushed into her mouth. Her skin quickly prickled in goosebumps, as the cooler air settled in.

 

When Sesshomaru finally released her mouth, her lips were pink and tingling. “I can tell,” she whispered, forcing her brain to pull itself from a sudden fog of desire. She swore every time she so much as  _ saw _ him her body reacted and lost its senses. And it only grew worse every time he touched her. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

 

He had been absent a week. Which had felt endlessly  _ long _ to Rin, but should have been longer. She had begun disappearing with him again, slowly. The adventures on A-Un had been sorely missed, and she lived for the feeling of the wind in her hair as she rode through the sky. The ever-changing sights as she was taken all over the land.

 

The chill of night being chased away by curling up into Sesshomaru’s arms.

 

But he had gone back  _ home _ , a topic he avoided mostly. A place Rin had never been. A place he swore someday, she would see.

 

And he had told her he’d be gone for quite some time. A few weeks. Which was  _ nothing _ compared to when he used to leave her when she was younger- but she was spoiled now. She missed him endlessly after only a few minutes.

 

Sesshomaru hummed, reached up and untied her hair. It tembled down around her face and shoulders, and his slender fingers tangled in it, rubbing the silken strands. “As I said,” he offered, his voice dropping a bit lower. “I missed you.”

 

Rin didn’t miss the traces of arousal in his voice. She grinned, always  _ so pleased _ when Sesshomaru admitted his desires first. She reached down, one hand grasping at his robes, the other moving between his legs, seeking out the shape of his cock and cradling it through his clothing. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and Rin’s grin remained. She squeezed gently, could feel him twitch beneath his clothing. Before she could give him any real satisfaction, she pulled back, placed both her hands on his chest-

 

And  _ pushed _ .

 

Sesshomaru allowed her the lead, let himself tumble back onto the ground. Rin hoisted herself out of the springs, crawled over the soft grass, and silently began working his clothing open. Sesshomaru pushed himself up on his elbows, watched with rapted eyes as she pulled his cock free. Fisted in one hand, she held it steady as she leaned over, traced her tongue along the head.

 

He groaned, openly showing his approval with a little twitch of his hips. Smiling, Rin traced her tongue down along the underside until it hit her first, before moving back up. She opened her mouth, sucked at his cockhead as her hand began to stroke. He had been nearly hard when she touched him- and she wondered if he had been from the mere  _ sight _ of her, or if he had flown all the way to her like that, wanting.

 

She wasn’t sure which scenery she even preferred.

 

Her hand dropped away once he was fully hard, and instead she moved her head in deep, slow bobs. She could hear his breathing, just slightly quicker than usual, before he was reaching for her hair. He pushed it back, stroked it tenderly, and Rin groaned around him, wriggled her hips.

 

She was always so worked up whenever she gave Sesshomaru pleasure. The sheer knowledge that she had the ability turned her blood to fire. And while it had taken  _ practice _ and his guidance to learn how to use her mouth like this, she felt she had learned well.

 

“Rin,” he whispered, and she dared to glance up. She pulled up carefully, let his cock bob from her open mouth, and offered him a pure, sweet smile.

 

His eyes softened, and the lust was  _ there _ , still crackling within golden irises but beyond that was a tender affection, the sort that silently told Rin that, while her lord has missed her body, he had missed her entire being the most of all.

 

“Come here child,” he beckoned, the term  _ child _ more of a loving endearment than any sort of accurate description. Rin had left childhood long ago. Obeying without question, Rin crawled up his head, bent over him and kissed him slowly. He reached up, hooked his hand behind her head and held her steady so he could worship her mouth slowly, taste the salty precum on her tongue, memorize the subtle points of her teeth. Rin whined into it, felt her cheeks heating up. She wriggled her hips, trying to rub her thighs together. The arousal was almost unbearable, and yet if Sesshomaru said he simply wanted to kiss her until her bones eventually withered to dust, she would not argue.

 

She loved it far too much.

 

He eased back, dropping his head back to the ground, and smiled at her. Not the small smile he had gifted in front of Kohaku- but a genuine smile, that pulled at his cheeks and crinkled his eyes.

 

The kind only she was ever given.

 

“Allow me to make you feel good.” Rin’s cheeks burned, not with embarrassment but  _ joy _ , and Sesshomaru toyed with her hair again. “Crawl over me.”

 

Rin thought on it for a moment. She had never been atop him when he used his mouth- she had always been sprawled out with him laying between her waiting thighs. Ut the prospect was  _ enticing _ , and while it took her a few moments, she managed to get herself so her knees were close to his shoulders. Sesshomaru reached up, guided her back just enough that she could feel the silken wisps of his clothing, before he gripped tighter and tipped his head back, leaning up.

 

His tongue trailed along her slit, lapping against the warm, sensitive skin. Rin shivered, her hands flexing at her sides. She had nothing to grip onto, and didn’t know what to  _ do _ with them. Sesshomaru took his time, slow, heavy laps of his tongue just teasing past her lips never touching her clit or pushing at her entrance, and it had her squirming.

 

“Sesshomaru,” she panted, dropping the honorific without fear. She was allowed to address her lord however she saw fit- she just had a hard time being informal, after so many years. Sesshomaru’s hands squeezed her hips tighter, and hs tongue finally pushed past her folds, moved up to flick over her clit. Rin gave a little cry, her hands going to her own hips, covering his and squeezing. She was shaking, little sparks of pleasure crackling up her belly and down her legs.

 

Sesshomaru pushed closer, groaned, and Rin managed a glance over her shoulder. His cock was still hard, bobbing with his movements, precum beading down along the sides. It had even flushed to match her cheeks.

 

And she suddenly got a  _ wicked _ idea.

 

“Sesshomaru… stop…” it was the hardest two words to say, because she didn’t want him to  _ stop _ , only to pause for a moment. But the second the words left her lips he had pulled away from her, settled his head back on the ground.

 

“Does it not feel good?” Rin leaned back a little, glanced down, saw concern in his eyes. For  _ her _ , and for the prospect that he was suddenly unable to satisfy her.

 

Was that self doubt? Was Sesshomaru  _ capable _ of that?

 

“It does…” Rin said, before she bit at her lip. “But I want to touch you…” Sesshomaru quirked a brow, and Rin moved away from him. She turned towards him, and crawled back a moment later, until she was breathing against his cock, her pussy closer to his face than before. She dipped her head down, lapped at the head, and heard her lord groan. “Kiss me again,” she whispered, before she opened her mouth, eased him back in over her tongue.

 

She gripped at the grass, swallowed him as deep as she could, before bobbing back up quickly. His hands had gone back to her body, grasping her hips, nails digging into the plump, soft skin of her ass, as his tongue rescued the work she had interrupted. Rin shivered, felt fire in every bit of her body, as his tongue rolled little circles over her clit.

 

She moved her tongue in time with her head, pushing until she felt the tickle of the silvery white hair at his groin and the silken fabric of his clothing they had not bothered to remove. Rin breathed her nose, and even though her jaw was burning from how quickly she was trying to move, she ignored it. The pure bliss radiating from Sesshomaru’s tongue into her body did well more than compensate for it.

 

She could feel each time he groaned and growled into her. His cock pulsed against her tongue, spilled precum towards the back of her throat. She swallowed, gripped the grass tighter between her fingers as she wriggled her hips, trying to somehow get closer. She was half way up Sesshomaru’s shaft when a loud growl came from him, and suddenly the hands on her body squeezed so tightly her skin nearly broke. Her mouth was flooded, hot and salty and bitter, and Rin gasped, swallowing as best as she could.

 

She trembled, from the fact that Sesshomaru had  _ stopped _ for a moment, was simply panting and thrusting up into her mouth, riding out the orgasm- and from the knowledge that  _ he had come first _ .

 

That was rare.

 

Rin pulled off entirely, licked her lips and grinned to herself. She could hear Sesshomaru panting, and his cock was still twitching, still had, as if he wanted more. Before Rin could question that, however, he was leaning back up, pressing eagerly into her pussy and sucking at her clit.

 

She whined, tossed her head back and closed her eyes. The sun had been quickly drying her skin, and the warmth from it felt immensely good as she felt her body coiling tight. Sesshomaru was kneading at her hips and ass as he worked his tongue, determined now to bring her just as much pleasure as she had brought him.

 

Rin smiled as she moaned, unabashed and feeling completely free. She didn’t have to hide how good she felt, knew that Sesshomaru liked to hear her. Her pants and sighs grew louder, until she was whining, crying out his name over and over again. “Sessho-” she could start, and be unable to finish as her body constricted blissfully, somehow right on the cusp of orgasm and yet denying her. It was when he growled again, into her, and pulled her so close and so forcefully downward that she nearly lost her balance, that her body finally released.

 

She cried out his name in full, shaking so hard she swore her legs were going to give out. The orgasm ripped through her, sent her toes curling and her breath choking. His tongue worked her through it, steady laps to her clit like she knew  _ he knew _ she needed, until she was just a trembling mess in her post orgasmic bliss.

 

When he finally stopped, let his head fall back to the ground, Rin bowed her head, kept her eyes squeezed shut. She felt Sesshomaru rubbing at the skin he had squeezed, trying to soothe her. It took what felt like all her energy to move off of him, and collapse in the grass next to him. She slit her eyes open, only saw through her lashes, but it didn’t matter. He gathered her up promptly and held her to his chest, kissed her eyelids, the bridge of her nose.

 

She giggled, smiling as he found her lips and only pecked them. “You’re affectionate, Sesshomaru-sama,” she whispered, as he began stroking her hair.

 

“I told you, I missed you.” She opened her eyes fully now, and his face seemed dreadfully serious, but still so achingly beautiful. His hand moved from her hair, stroked her cheek, and she felt the tips of his claws. “Being without you is wrong.”

 

Rin felt her heart fluttering wildly. She reached for his robes, clutched at them as if to ground herself. The fact that this man who was  _ everything _ to her not only wanted her, but  _ cared _ for her so immensely still took her breath away. She had dreamed so long about it that sometimes, she swore she had simply never woken up.

 

“I want you to come back with me,” he continued, still stroking her skin like it was made of gold. “I thought to keep you  _ here _ until I felt everything was ready…” he paused, glanced away from her eyes. “But that is proving far more difficult for me than expected.”

 

Rin said nothing, didn’t need to. She simply smiled. And when Sesshomaru glanced back, that was all he saw. That smile.

 

The same smile he had first seen, many years ago, on a tiny girl that should have found no way to grow into the woman in his arms.

 

“Good,” she finally said, “because I missed you too much too. In many ways.” She dropped her voice to a whisper, and Sesshomaru chuckled.

 

“Insatiable.” But his eyes told her he was more at ease with this teasing conversation, this discussion of lust and not the endless tenderness he felt in his chest for her. It was still something strange to him.

 

“You would have me no other way. Speaking of having me…” Rin trailed off, pushing her hips towards him, feeling his half hard cock brushing at her thighs. “You  _ haven’t _ .”

 

Sesshomaru chuckled, sitting up. He pulled her with him, kissed her temple. “Later,” he whispered, “we would be  _ sorely _ interrupted if we tried now.”

 

Rin pouted, but sure enough she heard the sound of rustling robes and awkward steps- and then Jaken’s yelling voice. He was saying  _ something _ towards Kohaku, but Rin couldn’t really tell what. She didn’t bother trying to decipher his complaints, simply allowed Sesshomaru to held her up. She brushed her hair back with her fingers as he adjusted his clothing, before he turned and hoisted her up.

 

Surprised, Rin squealed as he cradled her. “Now,” he said, “I believe I interrupted something. Shall we find Kohaku?”

 

Rin nodded, tipping her head back and enjoying the feeling of being carried. She heard Jaken’s yell of disapproval at her still naked state when he finally met them, but ignored it entirely. After all, the only eyes memorizing her skin were Sesshomaru’s- and she welcomed them, him, and every desire he had for her.


End file.
